


Rain is the Same

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Council of the Twin Lights Verse [3]
Category: Classic spyro - Fandom, Legacy of Kain, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raziel's feeling a little homesick but finds comfort in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain is the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only made the form changing watch.

Raziel sat under one of the trees in the courtyard of the Autumn Plains castle near the crystal clear pool. The thick coverage of the red and golden brown leaves protected the human-looking wraith from the rain that fell all around. Murky clouds cluttered to the dark grey skies, creating an atmosphere that would depress most people, but not Raziel, no he rather enjoyed the way rain dripped through drifting zephyrs. Lightning flashed far off and Raziel closed his eyes, softly humming an ancient Nosgothian lullaby to the rhythm of the falling rain. Here, trapped in Avalar, the sound of the little droplets plopping off of leaves and grass calmed him mind and soothed his aching spirit. His tired eyes slowly slid open and he heard the sound of approaching pawsteps. He looked over to see a slightly miserable looking Spyro slinking over to him. The little purple dragon carefully guarding his head from the rain with his wings then as soon as he was under the cover of the tree, he hit the button on his stopwatch to switch to his human form as a means to dry off.

"Yo, Raz, what ya doin' out here? Ain't ya lonely and cold?" He asked quietly as sat close to the wraith that he cold warm them both since Raziel's body carried no heat of its own. Spyro watched in curiosity as Raziel simply slid his eyes closed again and smiled softly.

"Perhaps it is that your simple and delicate world has made me soft and sentimental… But the rain brings a sort of calm and realization…"

"What do ya mean, Raz…?"

"Well, no matter where the road of life, or even unlife, may take you; the rain there will always fall the same as it had back in the land of one's birth even if the water or even the world are not the same as one's true home." Spyro sighed and cast his eyes down where he kept his claws clasped together in his lap.

"You're homesick, ain't ya, Raz…?"

"Yes… I do believe that to be the term for this absent feeling within myself… I dearly do miss my beloved Nosgoth, despite her old, tattered and disfigured form…"

"Just because somethin's old, tattered and disfigured doesn't mean it ain't no good… Just look at you! Now you're stronger and better than ever in your wraith form," Spyro placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the figure he had come to see as an older brother within his makeshift family, "It just means that they're good at their job and worth keepin' around." He pulled back his hand before stretching out his arms and yawned.

"Dunno about you, Raz, but rain always makes me sleepy…" Spyro's exhausted body just sort of slumped against the large tree and he leaned his head against Raziel's shoulder. Normally, Raziel would have pushed him away for popping the bubble of personal space but not this time because he was aware that Spyro was also upset despite hiding it frighteningly well. He had found this out earlier today when Coco had come up to him and told him that she was so close to linking Avalar to Nosgoth, it couldn't be more than a month away now. Though, she had also told him not to tell Spyro because it would upset him greatly; sure he would be happy for Raziel to be able to head home but would feel hurt that a person he saw as part of his improvised family, because he had no real one, was departing, leaving only a feeling of betrayal in its wake. Now, if there was one thing that Raziel understood from experience it was betrayal and he wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone with a good heart. Raziel lifted the arm that wasn't being occupied by Spyro's head and placed his hand under a hole where the rain got through the leaves and let the icy droplets wash over his deathly pale skin. 

'Rain is the same, no matter where you are…' The lullaby started up again as he felt crysal clear water drip through his fingers, 'That is a truth that could perhaps become quite practical… I'm sure that Nosgoth no longer require my presence there anymore and I have never quite felt so welcome as the way I do here…'


End file.
